


Pure

by Lmillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmillay/pseuds/Lmillay
Summary: To Ivar, she was his calm and his peace from the monsters in his mind.





	Pure

 

She was like a delicate flower petal, strange to touch but outstretching for it at the same time. Ivar had spotted her on the first raid he had made as a grown man, alone without his father's sword beside him and her existence remained in his thoughts far beyond the shores they sailed. He made sure to find his way back to her and when he did, he could do nothing more than stare from the shadows. The way the sun danced on her pure white skin, the way her smile filled not only her lips but her eyes and the way her laughter entered his soul, he was unable to form words to explain it to her. She was majesty among majesty and he desperately wanted to let her know all of it.

"Dare I say our little brother is in love?" Ubbe asked one night, seating himself besides Ivar and the raven-haired man looked to him. He looked back to her as she laughed with her friends and drank from her cup.

"So what if I am?" he asked and Ubbe smiled, looking back to her.

"You would choose the king's daughter," he said and Ivar sighed. "Why don't you speak to her?" he asked, looking back to his brother who's expression darkened with Ubbe's words.

"And say what to her? I am a cripple with no chance for children, what do I have to offer?" he asked and Ubbe sighed, looking back to her. 

"Perhaps it will not matter," he said and Ivar laughed.

"Not matter? What woman would want to be with a man that can not offer pleasure nor children?" he asked and Ubbe shrugged. To explain to his younger brother there were other ways of pleasure was not of interest to him at this moment, he had far too much to eat and was getting to the point of far too much to drink, his wisdom was clouded by the mead.

"Well then, perhaps I will make a move," he said, stumbling slightly to his feet and Ivar quickly looked up at him.

"Why?" he demanded and Ubbe smiled.

"If you will waste her on your insecurities, why should I not try?" he asked and Ivar scowled, looking back to her. Her long, nearly white blonde hair danced around her slim shoulders and her crystal eyes roamed the room. Suddenly, with an intake of air, he realized her eyes had landed on him. She smiled, looked at her friends and said something before rising from her seat. He watched as she walked to him, her dress swaying in front of her and her cup gripped in her hand, her long fingers wrapped around it. 

"Sons of Ragnar, I am sorry that I have not paid you due respect, how do you find our feast?" she asked, inclining her head and Ivar stared up at her, Ubbe smiled in delight at his speechlessness. 

"It is kind, princess," Ubbe said, raising his cup in thanks and she smiled at him. "I believe my younger brother wanted to speak to you, I will leave you be," he said, gripping Ivar's shoulder roughly and inclined his head to the princess before leaving. She looked to him, the sweetest of smiles on her face and sat across from him.

"Tell me, Ivar Ragnarsson, how do you find our kingdom?" she asked and he nodded. "Does that mean you find it well?" she asked, sitting up slightly in her seat and Ivar nodded again, she laughed. That beautiful, melodic laugh and Ivar found himself sighing, in love with it. "Of all the lands you have seen, which has been the most beautiful?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in expectancy and her blue eyes on him, pools of depths he wanted to disappear in.

"This one," he murmured, proud he had managed something of sense.

"Really? Cold, rainy and mountainous is the most beautiful?" she asked and he smiled, ducking his head. He looked up quickly when she laid her hand upon his, hers was warm and smooth to the touch, he stared at it. "Or are you just being kind?" she asked and he raised his eyes to hers again. "That would surprise me, the tales I have heard of heartless Ivar the Fearless," she said and Ivar smiled at her. Somehow she managed to make him feel normal, as though below the table his legs didn't hang limp and crippled. 

"Perhaps it is more than the land that is beautiful," he said at last and she smiled at him. Maybe she was just being kind, maybe she was just entertaining as her father had trained her but Ivar did not care, at that moment her attention was his. 

"You are too kind, Ivar," she said, removing her hand but her smile remained. "Many other men tell me that it is my sisters who are the desirable ones," she said, her eyes roaming back to the table where the three women Ivar knew to be her blood sat and he couldn't deny they were beautiful but to him, she was far more. 

"They are fools then," he said, his words astounding even him but he was pleased he was able to manage them. She laughed again, this time the laughter was softer and more intimate. 

"You are kind," she said quietly and rested her hands in her lap, her eyes cast downward. "I have lived in their shadows for my entire life but you," she said and her eyes raised again. "The moment your eyes set upon me, I felt as though they did not matter and it was the first time I have felt that," she said and Ivar stared at her dumbfounded. How could one so beautiful, so godly feel so ugly? 

"I saw you before your sisters, even when I did see them it was you my eyes returned to," he said and she smiled at him. Her insecurity had made him bolder and he leaned into the table, taking her hand. "I sailed across many seas but you were the one in my mind as I did, I returned here for you," he said and she stared at him.

"You did not know me and you sailed across the world for me?" she asked and Ivar nodded. "You are far too kind, one would think there be ulterior motives," she said, eyeing him carefully and Ivar shook his head.

"That has been the truth before but not with you," he said and she stared at him. "The moment my eyes set upon you, I could not speak and I felt like I was in the presence of gods," he said and she stared at him.

"You have seen incorrectly then," she said and Ivar smiled, shaking his head.

"You looked at me as a man, I never saw pity in your eyes when you saw me and my..." he murmured, trailing off and she studied him.

"Because it was you who led the army, it was you who won the war and what did your legs have to do with it?" she asked and he smiled. "When you came into my father's hall, covered in blood and dirt, I saw a warrior and I still see him," she said. 

"And that is why you are far more beautiful than your sisters," he said and she smiled, her eyes lowering to the table again. "When I am able to give you more than I am now, I will return for your hand in marriage," he said and she stared at him, watching his lips press against her knuckles. "You will be the queen to my empire and I will lay waste to kingdoms only so you may sit upon their thrones," he said and she smiled, holding his gaze now. 

"You speak such kind words, Ivar Ragnarsson, it is hard to believe you have no other," she said and his expression fell dark again.

"When you are a cripple, women do not find you so worthy of their attention," he said. "They look to the man who can stand beside them and offer them, children," he said and looked away, his words shaming him. He felt her gentle hand on his cheek and he looked to her, she smiled kindly. 

"It is of no consequence to me if I have children, my father has daughters and sons that can give him a legacy," she said. "I am able to have happiness with whom I choose and it will not matter on my womb," she said and he gazed at her silently. 

"Then marry me now," he said and she laughed. It was not a condescending laugh but a laugh of excitement. 

"Ivar Ragnarsson, we have only just spoken and you ask for my hand in marriage? You should tie yourself so quickly," she said and he shook his head.

"I have thought of no one else but you for three years, it is not quickly," he said and she stared at him.

"You do not even know my name," she murmured. It was true, in the three years he had dreamed of her, her name was unknown and he had not even thought to ask.

"I do not need a name to know you by," he said and she smiled. 

"It is Riona," she said and he smiled.

"A name as beautiful as its bearer," he said and she laughed again. "Marry me Riona," he said. "So I do not leave your shores alone," he said and she laughed again. 

"You must speak to my father, I am not free to give my hand," she said and Ivar looked to the king. He sat on his throne, watching the feast with his cup in hand and his wife at his side. Her eyes were watching the conversation between Ivar and her youngest daughter. 

"Then I shall ask it of him," he said and began to rise, she caught his hand.

"Before you do, let us have time to yourself outside these walls," she said, looking around and Ivar nodded, there would be no argument from him. "Meet me tomorrow at the gate," she said and rose, he gazed up at her. The firelight encased her from behind and he found his heart beat quicken. "At morning's light," she said and left him, returning to the table. 

"Well little brother, it seems you found the words," Ubbe said as he returned to his seat and Ivar smiled, nodding. "It is good to see you smile for love and not death," he said, slapping him on the back and Ivar scowled again, causing Ubbe to laugh. 

\---

Morning light broke across the land, Ivar was by the gate long before it appeared and leaned against the front of his chariot, reins in hand. He heard footsteps and looked, admiring her as she came to him. Her burgundy cloak lay gracefully upon her shoulders, her hood slightly over her head and her beautiful smile upon her rose lips. 

"How long have you been waiting?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Since I left the hall," he said and her eyebrows raised.

"But that is hours!" she exclaimed.

"And I would wait years," he replied and she smiled and Ivar knew the words he spoke had echoed. "Where is your horse?" he asked, looking behind her and she smiled. She moved carefully towards him, avoiding patches of ice and pulled herself into his chariot. She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he felt his body heat rise. 

"I do not need a horse," she said and he straightened, gripping tightly to the reins. "Now let us ride, I will tell you where," she said softly and Ivar nodded, snapping the reins. They departed from the gates and headed into the wild beyond. She gave him precise directions turn for turn and soon they came upon a clearing in the trees, only the river ran through it. "Here," she said, squeezing slightly around his waist and he slowed the horses. He turned, watching as she effortlessly dismounted and he disembarked as well. "This is where I come when I need quiet," she said and guided him to a set of rocks by the river. They sat and he watched as she admired the running water. 

"You are not like your sisters, are you?" he asked and she smiled.

"No, I am not," she said and Ivar reached out, carefully moving a piece of her blonde hair from her cheek. She looked to him and they held each other's gaze. 

"I am glad for that," he said and she smiled at him. 

"There has been no man that has had finer words for me than you, Ivar Ragnarsson," she said and he smiled. "Where I have heard stories you are brutal, I find you kind," she said and Ivar smiled again.

"Perhaps that is only for you," he said and she smiled, looking back to the river. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ivar cleared his throat. "Would you be happy with me?" he asked and she looked back to him quickly.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he shrugged, motioning to his legs.

"I am not able to do more than kiss you," he said and she looked down to his legs, studying them. She shook her head and her eyes rose to his.

"It is not your legs nor what lies between them that I have found attractive," she said and leaned in, holding his face lovingly. "It is your mind and your heart," she murmured and gently pressed her lips against his, he felt his eyes close at the warmth that filled him.

"You must marry me, even if your father says no, I will steal you away from him," he said as they parted and she laughed.

"You will have his army to contend with then," she said and he shook his head.

"I do not care, I will fight a thousand battles for you," he said and she smiled at him. "You are like no other that I have encountered, you are a calm I have never felt before," he said and she smiled. "You are beautiful, sweet and loving, not a love that expects anything in return either," he said and she smiled. 

"What more could I ask for in return than your love?" she asked with a simple shrug of her shoulders and Ivar sighed, shaking his head.

"To think in this life I would find you, I fear it," he said and she looked to him.

"Fear it? Why fear good things?" she asked.

"I am not given good things, I am given only curses and I fear that you will be cursed for being with me," he said and she smiled, holding his hand that rested in his lap.

"Then I will be cursed and grateful," she said, kissing him again and he snaked a hand behind her head, holding her there longer. 

"Do not ask me to leave your shores without you," he whispered, his forehead rested against hers and she smiled, kissing him lightly.

"I do not," she said and he kissed her. Within him there was the need, want but he did not know how to fill it.

\---

Ivar was nervous, he had not known nerves before but now as he waited for the king, he was just that. He did not know what the king would think, the crippled son of Ragnar Lothbrok asking for his youngest daughter's hand in marriage. His thoughts were soon broken by the creak of the door and he looked up, the king entered. He was tall, burly and imposing. He was a man that had seen many battles, many victories and many deaths by his sword alone. 

"Ivar Ragnarsson, I was told you wished to speak to me?" he asked as he poured himself a drink and Ivar shifted slightly in his seat.

"I do," he said and tried to calm himself.

"You wish to ask for Riona's hand in marriage?" he asked, drinking from his cup and Ivar stared at him, the king smiled. "Come now, I was once in love and know the signs," he said. "I have watched you two speak to each other, I have seen her steal away in the morning and I know it is to see you," he said and sat across from Ivar. "Tell me though, what will you offer her?" he asked, clasping his hands around the base of his cup and leaning forward, causing Ivar's nerves to rise again. "You are a son of Ragnar Lothbrok but you are a cripple, forgive me for saying," he said and Ivar shook his head.

"It is true, there is no lie in that," he said and the king drank again.

"So tell me what you will offer her beside an illustrious name?" he asked and Ivar sighed.

"I have loved your daughter for three years, it has only been her and I will not love another," he began. "I will give her a throne to sit upon with empires to rule," he said.

"And children?" the king asked and Ivar's eyes fell downwards. "You cannot give her that, can you?" he asked and Ivar shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know," he said and looked back to the king.

"So you wish me to marry my daughter to a man that will give me no grandchildren, no way to carry on my name?" he asked and Ivar studied him, the answer was obvious. The pair were silent for a few moments before the king sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat. "Love in marriage is a rare thing, one I have been graced with and when you are married to a wife as wise as mine, you are forced to see certain things differently," he said and looked to the fire. "She has seen what went on between you two far before I did and where I saw nothing in it, she spoke to me of what you could give her that I could not deny," he said and looked back to Ivar. "She told me she saw the love you had for her, not only love but respect and that I would be hard pressed to find that anywhere else," he said. "Riona is my youngest and thus has been my most favored daughter, though she does not see it," he said and stroked his long blonde beard. "To give her away is to give a piece of my heart as well, the man I give her to must treat her with the same respect and care I have," he said and Ivar nodded, holding his gaze. "When my wife made me aware of your feelings, I watched you with her, looked to see if you held the same affections and I have not been disappointed," he said, drinking again from his cup. "Perhaps you will not give me a legacy but you will give me peace of mind that my daughter is well cared for," he said.

"Then are you saying?" Ivar asked and the king smiled, nodding.

"She is yours, I pray to the gods my other daughters find a man as worthy as you," he said and leaned forward, closer to Ivar. "For you see boy, it is not the body that makes the warrior but the heart and mind," he said and stood, patting Ivar on the back. "Go with my blessing and ask my daughter for her hand," he said, leaving the room and Ivar looked into the fire, a smile on his face. 

\----

He consulted Ubbe for advice, he wanted to make the proposal right and he was not a man of tenderness. He was a man of brashness and violence, she deserved more.

"Ivar coming to me for advice? On a woman?" Ubbe asked, smiling at his younger brother. It was painfully clear this was the last thing Ivar wanted to do, ask for advice and admit his feelings. "Never thought I'd see the day," he said with a shake of his head and smiled. "Come now, I am teasing you," he said. "I am glad you have come to me, I am happy to help you," he said. "Is there a special place to her?" he asked and Ivar nodded.

"A river, she took me there," he said.

"Well there you go, that is the place to ask her," he said. "But you mustn't rush it, Ivar, I know you and you are an impatient man, take it slow, let her enjoy it," he said and Ivar nodded again. "Say nice words, do not bring up any sort of darkness or violence," he continued. "Tell her why you wish to marry her, how you will protect her," he said.

"Thank you," he said and Ubbe smiled at him.

"Of course little brother, I am proud of you," he said and leaned forward, resting a hand on his shoulder. "As would our parents be," he said and stood, leaving Ivar. 

\---

It was twilight when Ivar rode with Riona out of the gates again, her arms wrapped snugly around his waist and ducked behind him, protected from the wind. He went again to the clearing, stopping the horses but was quicker this time, guiding her out of the chariot, he had made sure to wear his leg braces today. Painful but they allowed him to stand beside her. She smiled, thanking him quietly and waited as he stepped out. He walked with her to the same rocks they had first sat at and studied her as she stared into the now rushing waters. 

"I spoke with your father," he said at last and she looked up at him, looking into his eyes for any emotion that she could read. 

"Did you?" she asked, he took pleasure in the tinge of hope in her voice.

"I am not an easy man, Riona," he started. "I am a man of anger, jealousy, and violence, I will never deny this," he said and she smiled, reaching up to rest her hand against his face. 

"I know this and it is why I love you," she said.

"I cannot help my temper, I can try to tame it but I cannot always promise it will remain tamed," he continued. "I thirst for blood more than anything else and it is something that has never changed, ever since I was a boy," he said. "But you," he started and sighed, shaking his head. "You are something different to me, you carry with you a calm that I have not felt before, you bring with you a peacefulness I have not known before and I do not ever want to lose it," he said and she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "It is like a cloudy day," he began and she raised her eyes, confused on where his analogy was going. "When the sun moves out from behind the clouds and warms you for brief moments, then disappears again. You are my sunlight and when you are not with me, it is as though Thor himself throws down his thunder to freeze me," he said and she smiled.

"Such sweet words, Ivar," she said quietly and he smiled, pulling her hand into his.

"It is why I bring you here, why I ask you now to be my wife and keep me warm through all my days," he said and she gazed at him. She knew why he had brought her here but somehow his words still managed to surprise her. "Do not make me wait," he begged and she laughed.

"Oh Ivar, of course, I will marry you," she said and he grabbed her quickly, pulling her into him. He pressed his lips against hers and they kissed passionately. 

"I will make a throne of a thousand kingdoms for you, it will be your name that echoes throughout time," he said and she laughed, her arms around his shoulders.

"My sweet Ivar," she whispered, kissing him again and Ivar relished in her touch. It was her touch that made her feel human, made his monsters inside quiet. Even if for a few moments.


End file.
